The prank week
by mewmar
Summary: Draco and Harry are bored so they agree to do some pranks together.


Disclaimer :I don't own anything but the story.

The prank week by mewmar

Harry was reading a book (which was Hermoine's suggestion since now the only thing that they had to worry about was getting good marks) when Draco Malfoy sat near him and whispered "Hey Golden boy meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 8 o'clock and we will have a little chat" with that he got up and left leaving Harry confused.

At 8 o'clock Harry find and excuse and went to the Astronomy tower. When he arrived Draco was there.

"So you wanted to talk to me about...?"

"I've seen you round and you don't look that happy with these arrangements like me, surly you've noticed that people are now more friendly and hostile and the problem in this is that here it's too peaceful and quite." said Draco.

"I don't know what gave you the impression that I'm not happy." replied Harry(to save his dignity)

"oh please, save me the I'm a happy cheery guy talk, I've seen you mope around because there's nothing interesting these days not even the house rivalities especially with your friends circling around each other." finished Draco.

"Ok so the school is boring what can we do, we can't even fight anymore, but if you have a good idea we could try it out" he said

" knew I could count on you Potter, well I had an idea what if we do some little tiny microscopical pranks." he said with a grin.

"So you're suggesting that we become the next Weasley twins?" Harry asked.

"For gods sake no,...We'll be better than them and we will do it only for a week and than you'll see every one waking up." replied Draco.

"Ok I accept do you have a plan?" he asked again

"well that I'll leave it to you, don't want to have fun by myself, wouldn't I" he said and then smirked his trademark.

"all right I'll make a plan and bring the things necessary but what about going to the twins to shop?" he suggested

"All right we'll do it now because we don't have time to waste, How are we going out?" he asked.

"Wait for me here I'll go bring something and then you'll see." he replied.

Harry run all the way to the common room to bring his invisible cloak and the marauder's map. He muttered a 'bye' to Hermoine and then went to Draco again.

"Oh my God is that and invisible cloak! My dad wanted to buy me one but he didn't find one" Draco exclaimed as Harry was in sight.

"Yeah it was my dad's and this is the marauder's map it can tell who's where at Hogwarts we'll see if we'll have any surprises with this." he said.

They went downstairs and from there they took a secret passage which was hidden behind a tapestry.

"ok so the shops have got till 9:30 to close let's hurry up." Harry said.

" Wait a bit first we have to disguise ourselves or else they're ask why we're there." Draco said as a matter of factly.

With that he took out his want and muttered "Metamorphosim" in a second they transformed in older persons.

"What is this?" Harry asked curious

" 'metamorphosim' is a spell I invented, the persons in general transform in their future selves." Draco replied proudly.

'wow the future Draco is as beautiful as the present' Harry thought. He wasn't surprised by thinking this. He knew he liked guys and one can't say that Draco was ugly.

"so you coming or not." came the distant voice of Draco.

'I shit I must have daydreamed. 'Harry thought "coming"

First they went to the twin's shop and bought a great quantity of useful things afterwards they went to the three broomsticks and had a drink there and Harry made a list if things to do the next week. This is the list:

**Put some people of different houses in an other house dorms**

**Spike teacher's food to make them turn different colors**

**Transform Ron in a gill pig and give it to Hermoine and when he transforms he will be forced to tell her how he feels.**

**Put some balloons with water in the air and then explode them on the students.**

**But a spell in the toilets that will say' congratulation, I hope that now you are relieved' etc.**

**Make the quiddich broom from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw turn like a tornado for the afternoon game.**

**Make at least 10 people who hate each other go out together.**

**Make a great announcement that will shock the school still 10 years after **

They had to go and to prepare for the first one.

When the student's woke up in the slytherin dorm: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

And this was same in the other houses.

"What the heck are Zabini, Nott and Boot doing in our dorm and where are Seamus, Dean and Ron?" Asked Neville confused.

"Don't know" Harry answered but he smirked at the thought of Ron in the slytheirn dorms.

Draco knew what to do: "AHHHHHHHHH, Weasley get out of MY BED" shouted Draco while thinking 'Oh this will be fun.

"What?" mumbled Ron still asleep.

Weasley I said get out of my bed." commanded Draco.

"Let me sleep a little more mum." said Ron

'oh yeah he definitely is searching for it'

"AHH what the heck?" asked Ron when he fell off the bed.

"Hello stallion, had a great night" Draco said while he winked.(ahhhhhahhhahhhhhahhh I couldn't resist)

'bumm' this was the sound of Ron's fell.

All students where late since they had to return to their respective dorm ,this is obviously apart from our two heroes who where watching whilst the professors turned different colors. Dumbledore turned blue and he likes it, McGonagall turns black and ohh Snape turned all the rainbow colors!

When the students stared to enter the Hall they stopped death in their tracks, stared a bit and then laughed.

Lessons where a bit too happy for the students because they laughed at their professors, especially Snape who then promised that who ever did that will pay highly.(at this our two boys seemed like they where fainting)

In the evening they had to do a research to see how to transform someone in a gill pig.

The next morning...

"hey Harry you won't guess what happened to me the other day, I woke up in MALFOY"S bed and he told me' Hello stallion, had a great night'" ' oh he did it I just lost 30 galleons'

"Ron I didn't know you and Malf..." began Harry

"No it isn;t what it seems I swear?" He said blushing furiously

"Ok but I have to something close your eyes." he commanded.

"Ok"

"giptrasformus" Harry chanted

"..."'What the heck did Harry do to me?' Ron thought

"Come on Ronnikins we have to go to your future girlfriend."

In the great hall...

"Have you heared that Ronald Weasley asked hermoine Granger to be his girlfriend?" said someone

"Yes after he retransformed form being a gill pig" said someone else.

The voice continued. While Draco and Harry Laugh in an empty classroom.

"hey umm P…Harry we have to do the balloons for tomorrow."

"Right Dra...co and I own you 30 galleons I can't believe you did that."

"well it's not that Weasley isn't a little very little bit good looking." Draco admitted.

"Didn't know you liked guys." Harry smiled

"No it's not. "Draoc tried to justificate himself

"You don't have to worry I like boys too." he said.

"Really"

"really"

"ok"

"ok"

"So do you like someone in particular?" Draco asked.

"Well I Have someone in mind." Harry blushed

"and if I give you back you money if I dare you to kiss him?" questioned Draco

Harry thought a bit and then pressed harshly his lips with Draco's. He was in shock but then responded to Harry's relieve. After some more kissing they began to prepare the balloons.

The next morning when student and teachers (who in the mean time came normal) began to fill the great hall. The first thing they noticed when they sat down was that many balloons where on their head and the second one was that an army of needles was flying up to then and "BOOM" all the students apart form the few (like Harry and Draco) gone under the tables where soaked form head to toe.

The teachers did a drying charm on the students and everything returned to normal or as normal as it could be. You see the students these days where more rebellious it seemed that those pranks where very much like the past boring life they had since the war ended.

The next day was embarrassing for everyone since every toilet in the school said things like "whoops that didn't smell nice" or " you took long enough, don't you think". Some students like Neville preferred to don't do any needs at all. You would see students walking with shaking legs here and there.

At about 6:30 pm Harry and Draco went to charm the broomsticks but before they did some 'quick'

'little' kissing. Then they charmed them with a 'tornadous rotadeum'

In the match everyone was surprised that both teams had the same teqnique but then there was agitated because the brooms seemed unstoppable after a minute or so the broom landed safely on the ground. The players where taken immediately to the hospital wing.

Now it remained only 2.

These where the matches that where to go out all together to the next Hogsmeade weekend and since they wouldn't go on their own they had to blackmail them.

Blaise Zabini-Seamus Finningam(deep down they liked each other so they practically did everyone a favor since their long staring at each other)

Pansy-Ron

Hermoine-Theodore Nott

Goyle-Cho

All the school was there when these people went to the three broomstick to have a drink. The boys where under the invisible cloak.

It was fun while it lasted but wait there's still one.

Harry and Draco where standing on their house tables and began to sing

" The slytherins Prince and the Golden Boy did these fantastic pranks

uuhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

That's right yeah yeah

uuullllllllaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuullllllllllaaaaaaaallllllllaaaaaaaa

oh and we found love in the way we will live together when we'll out of this hell

ummmmmmmmmummmmmmmmlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllaaaaaaaa

that's right that's right"

Now this will shock people up to 10 years when maybe they'll finished their detention with professor Snape : Clean every bit of Hogwarts where they had snogged and where every pranksted person by them had stepped on.


End file.
